


Blow Us All Away

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: Raise a Glass [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Recipes, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy, daddy, look!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Us All Away

##  ** **

##  [Philip Hamilton: BLOW US ALL AWAY](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/141004141865/philip-hamilton-blow-us-all-away-gunpowder-tea)

_(gunpowder tea, milk, simple syrup, ice)_

Daddy, daddy, look—  
My name is Philip  
I am a poet  
And I can make my iced tea;  
Ima show it!  
It’s a half cup milk  
Pour it in cold  
And it’s smooth like silk  
  
Add simple syrup,[](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2F8518511%2FLin-manuel-miranda-take-a-break%2FI-practice-french-and-play-piano-with-my-mother&t=NjEwYTI0ZmNlMjk1MThjZWM4MGI5OGQ1YjNkNTA0YmZlZGM1MWFmYixLZktrYURuRA%3D%3D)  
just a teaspoon like she showed me–  
Don’t use the other kind cause it dissolves too slowly!  
And then you add a whole cup iced green tea–  
Drink it up, one, two, three!


End file.
